Latchable or lockable devices are widely used for a variety of purposes, including but not limited to door latches and locks, vehicle hood and trunk latches and locks, and various configurations of rotating shafts with locking mechanisms for preventing rotation. All different types and manner of configurations are known. Many latching and/or locking mechanisms rely on physical interference between components of the mechanism to inhibit movement, thereby providing a locked or latched state. Such mechanisms can be subject to wear and tear from such mechanical interference, which can lead to breakage or other failure modes for the mechanism. Additionally, added degrees of mechanical complexity may be required for actuation of the mechanism (i.e., transition from locked to unlocked, and vice versa), which can cause further problems with respect to cost and reliability. It is often desirable to electronically control latching/locking mechanisms for remote access control, however, the electromechanical configurations required for such control can lead to additional cost and reliability problems.
Electromagnetic latches and locks have been used as alternatives to conventional mechanical latches and locks. While such electromagnetic devices may allow for simpler designs with fewer moving parts, magnetic force alone may not provide sufficient hold strength for many applications. Additionally, electromagnetic latches and locks typically require continuous application of electrical current in order to maintain the mechanism in its latched or locked state.
In view of the above, many alternative latching and locking mechanisms have been used over the years; however, new and different alternatives are always well received that might be more appropriate for or function better in certain environments or could be less costly or more durable or otherwise provide added functionality.